Whats new de 2015
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: * 2017 * 2016 * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 ---- 12/30/2015 Party Hats In honor of the new year, some free Party Hats are available in the Rewards store! New users get the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat, and users who already received one last year get the Silly Party Hat or the new Ridiculous Party Hat. These hats will be available to purchase until January 31st, but once you've bought them, you'll have them forever. Enjoy! by Lemoness and SabreCat New Year's Cards (Until Jan 1st Only!) Until January 1st only, the Seasonal Shop is stocking New Year's Cards! Now you can send cards to your friends (and yourself) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients will receive the Auld Acquaintance badge! Last Chance for Peppermint Potions and Winter Flame Set Reminder: this is the final day to buy Peppermint Hatching Potions! If you want to hatch some Peppermint Pets and Mounts, now is the time. It's also the final day to subscribe and receive the Winter Flame Item Set! Thanks so much for your support <3 by Lemoness and SabreCat Beeminder Guest Post Our productivity pal Beeminder has written an awesome post on our blog about how Habitica and Beeminder can work together to help you with your life improvement goals. Go check it out! ---- 12/23/2015 Android Update Thanks to our awesome open-source contributors, we've released a new Android update! It contains plenty of bug fixes and some small requested improvements, like the floating action button hiding on scroll. Be sure to download it now! And if you'd like to take a break between Dailies to leave a review, we would love that. It really helps us out :) by Data5tream, dlew, Vorgone, farsidesoul, viirus, negue and FranzeJR ---- 12/18/2015 Winter Wonderland Begins A wintery breeze is blowing in from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and the snow is gently drifting down over Habit City. The Winter Wonderland event has begun! Winter Class Outfits From now until January 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Cocoa Rogue, Snowboarding Sorcerer, Snow Day Warrior, or Festive Fairy! You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Podcod, Io Breese, foreverender, and Lemoness ---- 12/15/2015 Android App Update We've released a new version of the Android beta, which includes Facebook login, head accessories and eyewear, and many bug fixes! Download it here. Thank you to everyone who wrote in to mobile@habitica.com when they found issues! We've also open-sourced the repository! If you'd like to jump in and help out with bug-crushing, or build that feature that you're dying to see, now's the time. You'll be rewarded for your efforts with contributor tiers! Finally, if you like what we're doing, the best thank-you of all is to leave us a review. It really helps us out! Thank you so much. by Viirus, Negue, and FranzeJR ---- 12/10/2015 ---- 12/07/2015 Peppermint Magic Hatching Potions A new Magic Hatching Potion is available! Peppermint Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will only be available during this time each year! Be sure to get them while you can. by Lemoness Push Task to Bottom Now you can easily push a task to the bottom of a list! Hold the Control or Command key, and the Push Task to Top icon will switch to a Push Task to Bottom icon. Click that and down goes the task! by TheHollidayInn ---- 12/01/2015 Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Crystal Crescent Set and the Blue Longbow! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by starsystemic, Fandekasp, and nonight December Mystery Box GaymerX Armor ---- November 2015 11/25/2015 ---- 11/19/2015 Habitica Einstellungsneuigkeiten Aufregende Neuigkeiten! Im Moment sucht Habitica nach einem leitenden Full Stack Entwickler für unser Team und an welchem Ort könnte man besser suchen als in unserer tollen Community? Wenn ihr euch bewerben möchtet, solltet ihr Erfahrung als leitender Entwickler haben und ein JavaScript-Crack sein, der Mit MongoDB und Angular vertraut ist. Bonuspunkte für Vertrautheit mit unserem Tech Stack! Leidenschaft für Open Source ist, natürlich, ein Muss. ;) Sendet euren Lebenslauf an jobs@habitica.com mit eurer GitHub-ID, eurem Habitica Benutzernamen und einer Liste mit euren bevorzugten Online-Hangouts! Lasst uns bitte außerdem wissen, ob ihr nach Los Angeles ziehen könntet oder nicht. Wir freuen uns darauf, von euch zu hören! Kleines iOS App-Update Wir haben ein kleines iOS update veröffentlicht, nur um einige ärgerliche Fehler (einschließlich Abstürze) zu beheben, eine schöne neue Einführung für neue Nutzer hinzuzufügen, und es offensichtlicher zu machen, wie ihr eure Freunde zu eurer Gruppe einladen könnt, Wenn ihr die letzte Version der App schon bewertet habt, hat Apple es für diese Version versteckt, aber ihr könnt dieselbe Bewertung noch einml automatisch abschicken, indem ihr erst "Bewerte unserer App" und dann nur "Senden" antippt. Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, eure Gedanken mit uns zu teilen und Bewertungen noch einmal abzuschicken hilft uns wirklich weiter. von Viirus und Lemoness ---- 11/16/2015 Kostümwettbewerb-Abzeichen Wir haben alle Kostümwettbewerb-Abzeichen verliehen! In den folgenden Monaten werden wir die Kostüme auf unserem Blog posten, also habt ein Auge darauf. Wichtig: Wenn ihr ein Foto eingereicht habt, aber KEIN Abzeichen erhalten habt, bedeutet das vermutlich, dass wir eure Beiträge wegen Privatsphäre-Einstellungen oder anderer Probleme nicht anschauen konnten. Schickt eine E-Mail mit eurem Foto an leslie@habitica.com und sie wird sicherstellen, dass ihr euer Abzeichen erhaltet Noch einmal danke an alle Teilnehmer. WIr waren sehr beeindruckt von eurer Kreativität! ---- 11/11/2015 Erfolg teilen Jetzt könnt ihr euren Erfolg in den sozialen Medien teilen, wenn ihr ein Haustier schlüpfen lasst, eine Quest abschließt, und mehr! (Wie immer bleiben eure Aufgabendetails privat.) Zeigt euren Freunden eure Siege und schwelgt im wohlverdienten Lob. von SabreCat und Lemoness ---- 11/05/2015 iOS App Update! Es gibt ein großes neues Update für die iOS App! Die App verlässt die Beta-Phase mit diesem Update, welches ein ein komplettes Redesign, eine verbesserte iPad-Version und eine Menge neuer Features beinhaltet, z.B.: Und mehr! Wie immer wäre dieses Update nicht ohne unsere großartigen Open-Source-Mitwirkenden möglich gewesen. Vielen Dank an euch alle! Es gibt immer noch viele Funktionen, die wir in der Zukunft hinzuzufügen gedenken (einschließlich Wettbewerbe, Gilden und Aufgabensortierung), also bleibt dran. Wenn ihr die App mögt und die Arbeit die wir hineingesteckt haben, wäre das beste Dankeschön eine Bewertung abzugeben. Das hilft uns wirklich weiter! Allerdings können wir nicht auf Bewertungen antworten. Wenn ihr also Fragen oder Probleme habt, ist es am besten, eine E-Mail an mobile@habitica.com zu schreiben, oder im Menü Einstellungen > Melde einen Fehler auszuwählen. Danke, dass ihr uns helft, uns zu verbessern! von viirus, Sara Olson, Lemoness, Redbone, geistiona, SyntaxTerror, Caleyra, Kiwie, Mindmaster, Nightingowl, dallas.helton, veeveeraccoon, liskadvacetdva, DizqueDiego, azaroa und theweirdgirlwithcatears Android Mailingliste Für diejenigen von euch, die gespannt auf Neues von der nativen Android App warten, haben wir eine Mailingliste angelegt, damit ihr von wichtigen Updates für die Android App benachrichtigt werden könnt. Hier könnt ihr euch anmelden! Unsere Mitarbeiter haben sehr hart daran gearbeitet und sie testen jede Woche einen neuen Build, also machen wir definitiv Fortschritte. Wenn die Beta-Version fertig ist, werden wr das in den sozialen Medien und auf der Seite bekannt geben, aber die Mailingliste ist der einfachste Weg, sicherzustellen, dass ihr es nicht verpasst! Vielen Dank für eure Geduld. ---- 11/03/2015 Neue Gegenstände im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Podcod und Starsystemic Neue Ausrüstung automatisch verwenden Es gibt jetzt einen einfachen Weg, um zu bestimmen, ob die Ausrüstung die ihr neu kauft automatisch verwendet wird oder nicht! Geht einfach auf die Ausrüstungsseite auf der Webseite und klickt "Neue Ausrüstung automatisch verwenden". Neue Spieler, die viel Ausrüstung kaufen, aktivieren diese Option vermutlich gern, während fortgeschrittenere Spieler, die die perfekte Ausrüstung bereits angelegt haben, sie lieber deaktivieren. Habt Spaß damit! von locks Nach oben ---- Oktober 2015 10/31/2015 WeltBoss: Burnout ist besiegt! Burnout wurde besiegt! Alle Habiticaner haben die Belohnungen erhalten, einschließlich eines Phönix-Haustiers und -Reittiers, allerlei Süßigkeiten und des "Retter der Blühenden Felder"-Abzeichens. Gut gemacht! So ist es geschehen: "Schaut!", flüster @Baconsaur, als die Asche zu glitzern beginnt. Langsam bilden sie hunderte glänzender Phönixe! Einer der glühenden Vögel landet auf dem skeletartigen Arm der Frohen Mäherin und sie grinst ihn an. "Es ist lange her, dass ich das exzellente Privileg hatte, einen Phönix in den Blühenden Feldern zu erblicken", sagt sie. "Obwohl, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse muss ich sagen, dass es thematisch sehr passend ist!" Ihr Tonfall wurde ernster, aber ihr Grinsen blieb (selbstverständlich). "Wir sind hier bekannt dafür hart zu arbeiten, aber wir sind auch bekannt für unsere Festessen und Feiern. Recht ironisch, denke ich, dass wir, als wir eine spektakuläre Party planten, uns weigerten, uns jegliche Zeit für Spaß versagten. Wir werden diesen Fehler sicher nicht ein zweites Mal machen!" Sie klatscht in ihre Händen. "Und jetzt - lasst uns feiern!" von Lemoness, Baconsaur, Aiseant und SabreCat ---- 10/31/2015 Letzte Chance für Herbstfestival-Artikel Dies ist eure letzte Chance, die Herbstfestival-Artikel zu bekommen, bevor sie am Ende des 31. Oktobers verschwinden! Das schließt die Limited Edition Outfits, Jahreszeitenmarkt-Einkäufe, Saison Edition Haut- und Haarfarben und, ja, sogar die Unheimlichen Schlüpftränke mit ein. Krallt sie euch alle, solange ihr noch könnt! ---- 10/27/2015 ---- 10/26/2015 Oktober-Überraschungsgegenstand: Gehörnter Kobold! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Oktober wurde enthüllt: das Gehörnter Kobold Set! Alle Oktober-Abonnenten bekommen die Koboldhörner und den Koboldschwanz. Ihr habt noch vier Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. von Lemoness ---- 10/21/2015 Fehlerbehebung für To-Do-Sortierung To-Dos werden ab jetzt sortiert bleiben, wenn ihr sie per Drag-and-Drop verschiebt! Bisher haben To-Dos oft ihre Reihenfolge geändert, es sei denn, ihr habt regelmäßig eure erledigten To-Dos entfernt. Das sollte nicht länger ein Problem sein. von ikadzuchi und Alys ---- 10/14/2015 Halloweenkürbis-Haus- und Reittiere Welt-Boss: Burnout führt Erschöpfungsschlag aus! Kommt ihr erst jetzt zum Kampf? Lernt hier mehr über Burnout und wie man Welt-Bosse besiegt. ---- 10/08/2015 Burnout, Plage der Blühenden Felder Schnell, Habiticaner, wir müssen die Blühenden Felder vor der Verbrennung schützen! Wir alle werden zusammen gegen Welt-Boss kämpfen, indem wir Aufgaben erledigen, aber er wird uns nicht individuell angreifen. Aber je mehr tägliche Aufgaben wir nicht erledigen, desto näher kommen wir der Auslösung seines furchterregenden Erschöpfungsschlags, der unsere NPCs ins Visier nimmt! Seinen Feind zu kennen ist der erste Schritt zu seiner Besiegung. Lest hier mehr über Welt-Bosse. von Lemoness, SabreCat und Kiwibot ---- 10/05/2015 Oktober Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare durch einen Schleimigen Sumpf waten, unter dem Erntemond kichern oder in der Wimmelnden Dunkelheit zittern! von Leephon, midori88 und Draayder Kostüm-Wettbewerb beginnt Der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb hat begonnen! Um das ebgehrte Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen zu bekommen, verkleidet euch von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober im wahren Leben als euer Avatar und postet ein Foto in den sozialen Medien! Auf der Wettbewerbsseite könnt ihr alle Regeln lesen. von Lemoness Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Obwohl wir nun mitten im Herbst sind, herrscht in den Blühenden Feldern eine drückende Hitzewelle. Die Süßigkeiten werden klebrig in der Sonne und die Unheimlichen Haustiere liegen hechelnd im Schatten. Aber das sind nur kleine Neuigkeiten im Vergleich zu der Katastrophe, die sich gerade ereignet hat. Die Frohe Mäherin ist verschwunden. Die Bürger der Blühenden Felder arbeiten verzweifelt daran, ihre verlorene Regentin zu finden, aber viele ihrer Suchmannschaften sind nicht zurückgekehrt. Die Wenigen, die doch wiederkommen, waren erfolglos. Schlimmer noch, sie berichten von furchterregenden Gepensterhorden, die an den Rändern der Felder dahintreiben. Redphoenix sammelt grimmg ihre Späher. "Wenn diese Gespenster eine Gefahr sind, müssen wir ihnen direkt gegenübertreten", sagt sie. "Es bringt nichts, es aufzuschieben." Ohne Aufhebens und Trara brechen sie in die Nacht auf. ---- 10/01/2015 Unheimliche Schlüpftränke Wir haben ein neues Feature eingeführt: Magische Schlüpftränke! von Lemoness und SabreCat Neue Gegenstände im verzauberten Schrank Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Kiwibot und UncommonCriminal Nach oben ---- September 2015 09/30/2015 Back-to-School Wettbewerb Gewinner! Die Gewinner des Back-to-School Wettbewerbs wurden ausgewählt! Glückwunsch an: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery und goblin. Danke an alle, die ihre Tipps mit uns geteilt haben! ---- 09/24/2015 Spukhaarfarben und Übernatürliche Hautfarben Die Saison Edition Spukhaarfarben sind nun auf der "Avatar anpassen"-Seite zu kaufen! Jetzt könnt ihr die Haare eurer Avatare in Kürbis, Mitternacht, Candy Corn, Geisterweiß, Zombie oder Halloween färben. Holt sie euch vor dem 31. Oktober! Die Übernatürlichen Hautfarben sind ebenfalls bis zum 31. Oktober erhältlich! Nun können eure Avatare Oger, Skelette, Kürbisse, Candy Corn, Reptilien oder Dread Shades werden. Saison Edition Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, aber sie sind jeweis nur für kurze Zeit erhältlich. Holt sie euch jetzt, oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten! von Lemoness, mariahm und crystal phoenix September-Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für September wurde enthüllt: das Werwolf-Rüstungsset! Alle September-Abonnenten bekommen die Werwolfmaske und die Werwolfverkleidung. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. von Lemoness Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Im Allgemeinen genießen wir alle die Blühenden Felder. Habiticaner posieren in spaßigen Kostümen, schießen Fotos von der orange-schwarzen Tierwelt und bewerfen sich gegenseitig mit Spukglitzer. Leider scheint es zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Felder ein ernstes Problem mit der Produktion zu geben. Termine werden nicht eingehalten. Lieferungen kommen nicht an. Als ihr die Straße hinuntergeht, hört ihr besorgtes Flüstern unter den Bürgern, die über die Gründe spekulieren. Einige schieben es auf die saisonunübliche Hitzewelle, die in den letzten Tagen angefangen hat. Andere zeigen auf die Schwierigkeit der Aufgaben, und ihre stetig steigende Menge. Und einige Leute -- nur einige wenige -- murmeln, dass ein paar der am härtesten arbeitenden Bürger verschwunden sind, einer nach dem anderen, und ihre Pflichten aufgegeben haben. Aber das ist doch sicher nichs weiter als ein Gerücht? ---- 09/21/2015 Herbstfestival beginnt Wir sind für das Herbstfestival in die Blühenden Felder umgezogen! Die Luft ist frisch, die Blätter sind rot und alle sind süß und gespenstisch. Kommt und feiert das Herbstfestival mit uns... wenn ihr euch traut! Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Überall verkleiden sich die Habiticaner. Von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober sind in der Belohnungen-Spalte Limited Edition Outfits erhältlich. Abhängig von eurer Klasse könnt ihr ein Vogelscheuchen-Krieger, ein Fledermaus-Schurke, ein Tränkebrauer oder eine Stichhexe sein! Also seid ihrbesser produktiv, damit ihr genug Gold verdient, bevor deine Zeit abläuft... von Lemoness und UncommonCriminal Der Saisonale Shop öffnet Der Saisonale Shop hat geöffnet! Er hat momentan die herbstlichen Saison-Edition Artikel auf Lager, inklusive der Herbst-Outfits des letzten Jahres. Alles dort wird während des Herbstfestival Events jedes Jahr zu kaufen sein, aber der Shop ist nur bis zum 31. Oktober offen. Also stellt sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt eindeckst oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten, um diese Artikel wieder zu kaufen! von Lemoness ---- 09/16/2015 Wollhaarmammut und Fangschreckenkrebs im Zeitreisenden-Shop Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Herbst Festival sind im Gange! Lemoness ist geschäftig mit Wälzern übers Tränkebrauen umhergelaufen, und hat sich mit den Künstlern in fröhlicher Verschwörung beraten. SabreCat wurde in der Schmiede gesehen, hart an Projekten arbeitend, die er laut als "streng geheim" bezeichnet hat. Sogar die Königliche Kanzlerin, Redphoenix, hat sich eine Pause vom Versenden von Langweiligen Geschäftsbriefen genommen, um vor der Schenke Marshmallows zu rösten. Alle haben sich vergnügt um ihr kleines Lagerfeuer versammelt, das sie mit einer stetigen Zufuhr von Briefumschlägen füttert. Nur eines hat die Vorfreude gestört. Ihr erwischt Lemoness, wie sie die Stirn runzelt als sie eine Nachricht liest, die der letzten Lieferung von den Blühenden Feldern beigelegt war. "Sie entschuldigen sich dafür, dass sie nicht so viele Kürbisse wie versprochen liefern, wegen eines 'unvorhergesehenen Rückschlags'", erklrt sie. "Es gibt aber keinen Grund für sie, das zu bedauern -- sie haben uns schon hunderte geliefert! Sie haben letzte Woche dasselbe über die Süßgemüse-Ernte gesagt. Ich sagte der Frohen Mäherin, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, aber sie verspricht nur, noch härter zu arbeiten." Nun ja, das Festival wird bald starten und dann können sie eine Pause machen. Kein Grund, sich Gedanken zu machen! ---- 09/15/2015 Wettbewerb-Spotlight Es gibt ein neues Wettbewerb-Spotlight auf unserem Blog. Schaut es euch an für einige tolle, empfohlene Wettbewerbe, einschließlich einiger zum Thema Lernen und Selbstdisziplin. von Lemoness Wettbewerbe von shanaqui, keyes, White Rose Duelist und Elo Neues Audio Motiv Es gibt ein neues Soundeffekt-Motiv auf der Seite: LuneFox's Motiv! Wählt es aus unter dem Megafon in der rechten oberen Ecke. Es wird Soundeffekte abspielen, wenn ihr auf Dinge klickt! von LuneFox und Alys "Quest starten" Button Jetzt könnt ihr einen Boss-Kampf oder eine Sammel-Quest direkt von eurer Gruppenseite aus starten! Klickt dazu einfach auf den grünen "Quest starten" Button auf der linken Seite. Wenn ihr bereits Quest-Rollen habt, werden sie automatisch angezeigt. Ansonsten kommt ihr direkt in den Quest Shop. Genießt die zusätzliche Annehmlichkeit! von SabreCat und cheerskevin Fehlerbehebung für den benutzerdefinierten Tageswechsel Die Tageswechsel-Funktion wurde repariert, sodass der Tageswechsel nun jederzeit und absolut sicher geändert werden kann! Für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen: Die Funktion gibt euch die Möglichkeit zu bestimmen, zu welcher Zeit für eure täglichen Aufgaben der neue Tag beginnt. Um einen neuen benutzerdefinierten Tageswechsel einzustellen, geht zu Einstellungen > Seite > Tageswechsel. von carolstone und Blade ---- 09/09/2015 Pferd-Haustier-Quest! Neuer Produktivitäts-Blog Wir haben einen neuen Wordpress-Blog gestartet! Dort werden wir ausführliche Artikel mit Ratschlägen, Insider-Tipps und mehr veröffentlichen. Darüber hinaus werden wir auch spaßige Dinge zeigen, wie Kostüme, Fanart und offizielle Hintergrundgeschichten für Habitica. Unsere ersten beiden Artikel umfassen ein Gilden-Spotlight und einige ausführliche Tricks, wie man Habitica während der Zurück-zur-Schule-Saison nutzen kann. Schaut es euch an! von Lemoness und redphoenix Der Herbst-Handlungsstrang beginnt Lady Lemoness hat eine Notiz an den Saisonalen Shop geheftet: "Dieses Jahr haben die Blühenden Felder zugestimmt, Gastgeber für unser jährliches Herbst-Festival zu sein! Es wird kurz vor der Tag-und-Nachtgleiche beginnen, also freut euch drauf. Für diejenigen von euch die mit unserer Geografie nicht so vertraut sind, die Blühenden Felder sind die produktivste Gegend in Habtica. Die Leute dort gehören zu den am härtesten arbeitenden, heldenhaftesten und glücklichsten Habiticanern des Reiches. (Bitte lasst euch nicht von ihrer überwältigenden Vorliebe für orange und schwarz täuschen.) Natürlich arbeitet niemand härter als ihre Herrscherin, der Frohen Mäherin, die für ihr gutes Herz (und ihre Vorliebe für Süßes) bekannt ist! Da die Felder sehr fruchtbar sind, sind die Frohe Mäherin und ihre Bürger berühmt dafür, fabelhafte Feste zu schmeißen. Das wird toll für uns!" Nun, das klingt wirklich danach! Wenn solch eine gewissenhaften Gruppe die Party plant, wird das Festival sicher ohne jegliche unvorhergesehenen Katastrophen stattfinden. Hip, hip, hurra! ---- 09/01/2015 Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Starsystemic und Kiwibot Nach oben ---- August 2015 08/31/15 Macht euch bereit für den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb! Am 1. Oktober werden wir den zweiten jährlichen Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb starten! Verkleidet euch im realen Leben wie eure Avatare, um ein spezielles Abzeichen zu erhalten. (Nein, es zählt nicht, nur ein farbiges Shirt zu tragen. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?) Wir kündigen den Wettbewerb frühzeitig an, damit ihr Zeit habt eure Kostüme vorzubereiten. Hier könnt ihr einige exzellente Kostüme aus dem letzten Jahr sehen. Anleitungen dazu, wie ihr am Wettbewerb teilnehmen könnt, werden am 1. Oktober gepostet. Wir können es nicht erwarten, eure Kostüme zu sehen! ---- 08/27/15 Offizieller "Back to School Advice"-Wettbewerb! Wir haben einen weiteren offiziellen Wettbewerb gestartet: den "Back To School Advice"-Wettbewerb! Nutzt die sozialen Medien, um uns zu erzählen, wie ihr Habitica für die Verbesserung eurer Lerngewohnheiten nutzt, teilt Geschichten von eurem schulischen Erfolg mit der App, oder gebt uns einfach euren Rat, wie man Habitica dazu nutzt, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Der Wettbewerb endet am 27. September und die 10 Gewinner werden je 30 Edelsteine bekommen! Um alle Regeln zu erfahren, schaut euch hier den Wettbewerb an. ---- 08/24/2015 ---- 08/19/2015 iOS-Update und iPad-App Es gibt ein neues iOS-Update! Einer unserer tollen Open-Source-Mitwirkenden, Shadallark, hat unsere Habitica iOS app Universal gemacht, sodass sie nativ iPads unterstützt. Genießt den neuen Platz für eure Aufgaben! Wir haben außerdem einige Fehler behoben, und der exzellente Mitwirkende kylefox hat eine Suchleiste hinzugefügt. There’s a new iOS update! One of our awesome open-source contributors, Shadallark, has made our Habitica iOS app Universal so that it natively supports iPads. Enjoy all the new space for your tasks! We've also fixed several bugs, and excellent contributor kylefox has added a search bar. Wenn euch gefällt, was wir mit der App gemacht haben, überlegt bitte, uns eine Bewertung zu geben! Das bedeutet uns sehr viel. Fragen? Sorgen? Zögert nicht, eine Mail mobile@habitica.com zu schreiben und wir werden euch gerne helfen! Dies ist ein Beispiel für das Werk unserer fantistischen Open-Source-Community - weil unsere Entwickler all ihre Zeit mit der Android App verbringen, hätte es sehr lange gedauert, bis wir die iPad-Version hätten entwickeln können, gäbe es nicht unsere exzellenten Ehrenamtlichen! Da wir gerade davon reden: Wir akzeptieren nun Übersetzungen für die iOS-App auf auf Transifex, hier. Wenn ihr eine andere Sprache sprecht, würden wir uns über eure Hilfe freuen! von Shalladark, kylefox und viirus Gewinner des Greif-Wettbewerbs ---- 08/13/2015 Mit Gold käufliche Karten Es gibt zwei neue Kartenarten auf dem Marktplatz, die ihr Leuten in eurer Gruppe schicken könnt: Grußkarten und Dankeskarten! Beide kosten 10 GP und werden das ganze Jahr über erhältlich sein. Das Senden oder Empfangen der Karten gibt euch ein paar tolle Erfolge! There are two new types of Card available in the Market that you can send to the people in your Party: Greeting Cards and Thank-You Cards! Both cost 10 Gold, and will be available year-round. Sending or receiving these cards will give you some fun achievements! Viel Spaß! von PainterProphet, Teto Is Great, Lemoness und SabreCat ---- 08/04/2015 Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Kiwibot, Starsystemic, Podcod und UncommonCriminal ---- 08/02/2015 August Überraschungsgegenstand Wie kurios! Alle Habiticaner, die im August ein Abo haben, erhalten den Überraschungsgegenstand für August, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Er wird am 24. enthüllt werden, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 Nach oben ---- Juli 2015 07/31/2015 Habitica Namenstag! Endlich ist er da! HabitRPG ist zu Habitica geworden. Eure Benutzerkonten sollten exakt gleich bleiben und normal funktionieren, nur mit ein paar geänderten Namen und Referenzen. (habitrpg.com wird beispielsweise zu habitica.com weitergeleitet) Zu Ehren des ersten jährlichen Habitica Namenstag, haben wir allen ein Abzeichen und zusätzlich einige tolle Überraschungen gegeben... von cheerskevin, Lemoness und SabreCat Habitica Greif-Reittiert und Wettbewerb von Lemoness und Baconsaur Veteranhaustiere von Lemoness und Shaner Letzte Chance für Summer Splash Outfits, Haar- und Hautfarben und Gischt! ---- 07/29/2015 Habitica Namenstag ist der 31. Juli! Wir sind erfreut bekanntzugeben, dass der letzte Tag des Summer Splash Festivals, der 31. Juli, der erste Habitca Namenstag sein wird! An diesem Tag wird HabitRPG offiziell zu Habitica werden. Unser alter Name war leider sehr verwirrend ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), also haben wir uns entschieden unsere App und Webseite nach dem Land Habitica zu benennen, wo all diese Abenteuer stattfinden. Wir werden mit einigen spaßigen Überraschungen feiern, also freut euch drauf! Was wird sich ändern? In fast allen Fällen werden eure Benutzerkonten exakt gleich bleiben und normal funktioneren! Nur einige der Namen und Referenzen werden anders sein. Hier ist eine Liste der Änderungen: *Die URL wird für alle Links von habitrpg.com zu habitica.com geändert, und habitrpg.com wird automatisch zu habitica.com weiterleiten. *Alle Referenzen zu HabitRPG im Spiel werden zu Referenzen zu Habitica. *Das HabitRPG-Truhenlogo wird zum neuen Habitica-Logo. *Die zu uns gehörigen Seiten, wie das Wiki, Trello, Twitter, usw. werden den neuen Habitica-Namen nutzen. *Wir erwarten keine Probleme mit Drittanbieter-Programmen, aber wir werden aktiv mit den Entwicklern zusammenarbeiten, um ihnen bei jeglichen nötigen Updates zu helfen. Ihr könnt helfen, indem ihr kaputte Drittanbieter-Programme unter Hilfe -> Melde einen Fehler. Wann wird es sich ändern? Unseren Namen zu ändern ist eine enorme Aufgabe, also wird es nich alles auf einmal passieren! Einige Änderungen werden vielleicht schon etwas vor dem 31. stattfinden, andere könnten etwas länger dauern, aber die Mehrheit der Änderungen und alle Feierlichkeiten werden am 31. Juli stattfinden. Danke, dass ihr Geduld mit uns habt! Mehr Fragen? Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen habt, schaut bei der Newbies Guild vorbei und wir werden euch gerne antworten! ---- 07/24/2015 ---- 07/22/2015 Habitica App Update mit Facebook Login von Viirus ---- 07/14/2015 Mit Gold käufliche Quest-Reihe: Dilatory in Gefahr Wir haben den Quest ihre eigene, separate Seite gegeben und eine neue Kategorie hinzugefügt: MIT GOLD KÄUFLICHE QUESTS! Im Laufe der Zeit werden wir mehr mit Gold käufliche Quests hinzufügen. Dilatory in Gefahr ist keine Limited Edition Quest-Reihe, also habt ihr viel Zeit, dafür zu sparen! von SabreCat und Lemoness Text von liorsamuel Grafiken von Kiwibot, aiseant, starsystemic, hazel40 und benga Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von podcod, Kiwibot und Megan Triviale Aufgabenschwierigkeit Es gibt einen neuen Schrwierigkeitsgrad für Aufgaben im Bearbeitungsmodus: Trivial! Triviale Aufgaben belohnen oder schädigen dich nur zu einem Zehntel von dem Betrag einfacher Aufgaben. Zugleich richten triviale Aufgaben auch weniger Schaden in Boss-Kämpfen an! von efim ---- 07/09/2015 Derby Day! An diesem Tag hat Habitica die schlimmsten seiner vorzeitlichen Fehler besiegt! Wir feiern das mit dem Dilatory Derby, was bedeutet, dass die Habiticaner im Wasser lebende Reittiere bekommen! ---- 07/07/2015 Neue iOS App: Habitica! von Viirus Was ist Android? Wir arbeiten momentan fleißig an der Android App! Sie entwickelt sich sehr gut. Wir werden es bekannt geben, sobald sie zum Download bereit steht, keine Sorge! We are hard at work on the native Android app as we speak! It's coming along very well. We will announce as soon as it is ready to download, never fear. Warum Habitica? Habitica ist das Land in dem HabitRPG stattfindet - ein Land, in dem die Spieler Drachen reiten und tägliche Aufgaben erlegen. Und es ist jetzt der Name der mobilen App. Bald wird es auch der Name der Webseite sein! Es ist eine große Entscheidung, von HabitRPG zu Habitica zu wechseln, und wir haben lange darüber beratschlagt. Von Beginn an haben wir Rückmeldungen erhalten, dass es verwirrend sei, besonders für die vielen Leute, denen das Acronym nicht geläufig ist. ("HabitPGR? HabitRZG? Wie war euer Name nochmal?") Wir finden, dass "Habitica" das Fantasy-Flair ohne die verwirrende Abkürzung behält, also ist es das Beste aus zwei Welten. Bisher leitet habitica.com nach habitrpg.com weiter, und es ist der Name der nativen mobilen Apps. Freut euch auf die anstehende Ankündigung des Umschaltungsdatums, wenn wir die Namensänderung mit unserer ersten Habitica-Tag Feier einläuten! ---- 07/01/2015 Gischt Verwandlungsgegenstand von Lemoness Abonnieren mit Amazon Payments Möchtet ihr ein Abo abschließen, um den Überraschungsgegenstand für Juli zu bekommen und die Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen? Jetzt habt ihr eine neue Möglichkeit, für ein Abonnement zu bezahlen: Amazon Payments! Der Juli-Überraschungsgegenstand wird am 24. enthüllt, also haltet die Augen offen. Momentan unterstützen wir nur Amazon Payments für Abos, aber in Zukunft werden wir es ermöglichen, mit Amazon Payments auch Edelsteine zu kaufen. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung der Website. <3 Nach oben ---- Juni 2015 06/30/2015 Wettbewerbe klonen Es ist jetzt einfacher denn je, wiederkehrende Wettbewerbe anzulegen! Geht dazu einfach zu einem zuvor erstellten Wettbewerb und klickt den "klonen" Button. Das erstellt einen neuen Wettbewerb mit all den bestehenden Informationen (Name, Beschreibung, Preis, Aufgaben) vorausgefüllt, sodass der Wetbewerbsersteller nur noch Kleinigkeiten ändern muss. Wir hoffen, dass ihr so Zeit sparen könnt! von TheHollidayInn und Blade Challenger-Titel für Mitwirkende Wo wir gerade von wiederkehrenden Wettbewerben reden, wir haben uns entschieden, "Challenger" (= Herausforderer) als neuen Titel für Mitwirkende einzuführen, um die Habiticaner zu würdigen, die die Community verbessern, indem sie regelmäßig viele wertvolle Wettbewerbe erstellen. Der Challenger-Titel wird nach Ermessen der Mitarbeiter und Moderatoren vergeben. Vielen Dank an unsere kreativen und engagierten Herausforderer! ---- 06/25/2015 Juni-Überraschungsgegenstand! von Lemoness Neue Soundeffekte Es gibt ein neues Audiothema auf der Seite: Gokul Theme! Ihr könnt es einschalten, indem ihr auf das Megafon in der oberen rechten Ecke klickt und "Gokul Theme" aus der Dropdown-Liste wählt. von NomindTR ---- 06/20/2015 Summer Splash beginnt! Das Summer Splash Festival ist da und Habitica ist für den Sommer in die Unterwasserstadt Dilatory umgezogen! Von heute bis zum 31. Juli kannst du mit uns Spaß in der Sonne haben. Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Bis zum 31. Juli sind Limited Edition Outfits in der Belohnungen-Spalte erhältlich. Abhängig von deiner Klasse kannst du ein Riff-Abtrünniger, ein Sonnenbarsch-Krieger, ein strammer Seemann oder ein Schiffswahrsager sein! Also bist du besser produktiv, damit du genug Gold verdienst, bevor die Outfits wieder verschwinden. Viel Glück! von Lemoness Saisonaler Shop öffnet Der Saisonale Shop hat wieder geöffnet! Er hat gerade die Saison-Edition Artikel im Angebot, inklusive der Sommer-Outfits des letzten Jahres. Alles dort wird während des Summer Splash Events jedes Jahr zu kaufen sein, aber der Shop ist nur bis zum 31. Juli offen. Also stellt sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt eindeckst oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten, um diese Artikel wieder zu kaufen. von Lemoness ---- 06/17/2015 Verbesserungen an der Quest-Darstellung Nun könnt ihr die Details einer bevorstehenden Quest auf der Gruppenseiten anschauen, indem ihr auf den neuen "Quest Details"-Reiter oberhalb der Quest-Einladungen klickt. Wir hoffen, dass euch das bei der Entscheidung hilft, ob ihr die Quest annehmen wollt oder nicht! von hairlessbear ---- 06/16/2015 Suchleiste Ihr könnt nun ganz einfach nach einer bestimmten Aufgabe suchen, indem ihr die praktische Suchleiste in der oberen rechten Ecke der Aufgabenseite nutzt! von Jiří Chára Neuer Wettbewerbe-Filter Nun könnt ihr Wettbewerbe danach filtern, ob ihr den Wettbewerb angelegt habt oder nicht! Schaut euch alle Wettbewerbe, die ihr angelegt habt, mit nur einem Klick an. von theHollidayInn Regelmäßiges Neuladen Um die Performance zu verbessern, lädt HabitRPG automatisch alle 6 Stunden neu, wenn ihr inaktiv seid. Das soll helfen, Fehler zu bekämpfen und sicherstellen, dass ihr immer den aktuellsten Code habt. Ihr könnt die Seite natürlich auch jederzeit selbst aktualisieren. von cheerskevin Visuelle Optimierungen Wir haben nun einen farbig hinterlegten Hilfe-Button, um Leute an diese Ressourcen zu erinnern. Außerdem haben wir eine kompaktere Ansicht beim Bearbeiten von Aufgaben! von excentris und nthomsn ---- 06/11/2015 'AUFGABENWIEDERHOLUNGEN, ANFANGSDATUM UND UPDATES' FÜR MOBILE APPS! von Blade und fallenpanda Neue Wiederholungsoptionen für tägliche Aufgaben Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun eine neue Erweiterte Option: Alle X Tage Wiederholen. Ihr habt euch dieses Feature schon lange gewünscht und nun ist es endlich da! Als Erstes, beachtet bitte, dass diese neue Option nur aktiv ist, wenn ihr es explizit wünscht. Wir werden keine Änderungen an euren existierenden Aufgaben ohne euer Wissen vornehmen. Das würden wir nie tun! Davon abgesehen sind hier die neuen Funktionen: Aufgabenwiederholungen Nutzt die "Alle X Tage" Funktion unter Erweiterte Optionen eurer täglichen Aufgaben, um sie wiederholen zu lassen, wenn eine bestimmte Anzahl von Tagen vergangen ist, egal ob das alle 2 Tage, alle 15 Tage oder alle 30 Tage ist... Ihr wählt die Nummer, die für eure Zwecke am besten ist! Diese täglichen Aufgaben sind nur an diesen bestimmten Tagen aktiv. Müsst ihr eure Miete alle 30 Tage zahlen? Medizin jeden zweiten Tag nehmen? Eure Blumen alle 4 Tage gießen? Das ist kein Problem mehr. Anfangsdatum Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun ein Startdatum. Sie werden vor diesem Datum nicht fällig sein. Das heißt: Wollt ihr eine tägliche Aufgabe hinzufügen, wenn sie euch gerade einfällt, aber sie erst später fällig sein soll, könnt ihr das erreichen, indem ihr ein Anfangsdatum in der Zukunft wählt! Updates der Mobilen Apps Es gibt neue Android und iOS Updates, die diese neuen Funktionen unterstützen. Aktualisiert eure Apps bitte, bevor ihr die Funktionen nutzt, oder die neuen täglichen Aufgaben werden in den Apps nicht korrekt angezeigt! Andere Notizen Für kurze Zeit wird das Werkzeug zu Datenanzeige nicht in der Lage sein, den korrekten Schaden für Aufgaben mit den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen zu berechnen. Wir werden das sehr bald aktualisieren, damit es wieder akkurat läuft! Wenn ihr weitere Fragen zu den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen habt, zögert nicht, in der Newbies Guild zu fragen! ---- 06/05/2015 Neue Ausrüstung: Der verzauberte Schrank! Wenn ihr nun den Ultimative Ausrüstung Erfolg erzielt, schaltet ihr eine neue Belohnung frei: DEN VERZAUBERTEN SCHRANK! Klicke auf den verzauberten Schrank, eine 100 GP Belohnung in der Belohnungspalte, für eine Chance auf spezielle Ausrüstung! Er kann euch außerdem beliebige Erfahrungspunkte oder Futtergegenstände geben. Wir werden jeden Monat neue Ausrüstung hinzufügen, aber selbst wenn du das gegenwärtige Angebot erschöpft hast, kannst du die Belohnung weiter klicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und Erfahrung. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Kiwibot, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal, Zoebeagle und Andrews38 Neue Reittier-Positionierung! Die Reittier-Positionierung wurde korrigiert für alle Reittiere, bei denen es so aussah als würde der Avatar mit einem Damensattel reiten. Nun sitzen die Avatare richtig und klammern sich nicht mehr an die Seiten ihrer Reittiere als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. von Kiwibot, Lemoness und SabreCat ---- 06/01/2015 Juni Überraschungsgegenstand! Nach oben ---- Mai 2015 05/31/2015 Push-Benachrichtigungen für Android Wir haben ein Update für die Android-App veröffentlicht, das neue Arten von Push-Benachrichtigungen beinhaltet! Es ist nun leichter denn je, sich daran zu erinnern produktiv zu sein. Hier könnt ihr euch das Update holen! von Negue ---- 05/25/2015 Mai Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt: Grüner Ritter! von Lemoness ---- 05/20/2015 ---- 05/13/2015 Gasthaus-Verbesserungen Wenn ihr euch von jetzt an im Gasthaus erholt, werden eure täglichen Aufgaben jeden Tag aufgefrischt. Wichtiger Hinweis: Eure täglichen Aufgaben werden euch auch weiterhin keinen Schade zufügen, während ihr im Gasthaus seid. Das würden wir euch nicht antun! Bisher hat ein Aufenthalt im Gasthaus all eure täglichen Aufgaben eingefroren, so dass sie am nächsten Tag nicht aktualisiert wurden - selbst für wichtige Aufgaben wie "Medizin nehmen" oder "Haustiere füttern". Das war sehr frustrierend für einige Nutzer, die auf diese Funktionen angewiesen sind, auch in Zeiten wenn sie ins Gasthaus müssen wegen Prüfungen, Krankheit, Urlaub, usw. Wenn ihr jetzt in einer Situation wie z.B der Prüfungszeit seid, wenn ihr nicht die Zeit oder Energie habt, die meisten eurer täglichen Aufgaben zu erledigen, könnt ihr trotzdem diejenigen abhaken, die ihr schafft, während ihr euch im Gasthaus befindet. Das ist viel flexibler und bequemer! Wenn ihr gerade an einer Quest teilnehmt, werdet ihr weiterhin dem Boss keinen Schaden zufügen oder Gegenstände finden, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt und eure verpassten täglichen Aufgaben werden eure Gruppenmitglieder nicht schädigen, aber der Boss kann euch immer noch Schaden zufügen, wenn eure Gruppenfreunde ihre täglichen Aufgaben nicht erledigen. Ihr bekommt außerdem weiterhin kein zusätzliches Mana über Nacht, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt. Solltet ihr irgendwelche Fragen dazu haben, wie der Aufenthalt im Gasthaus funktioniert, fragt auf jeden Fall in der Newbies Guild nach! von hairlessbear und Blade Chat in eine Aufgabe kopieren Nun könnt ihr jede beliebige Chat-Nachricht in eure Aufgabenliste übernehmen! Wenn euer Mitbewohner euch im Gruppen-Chat bittet, einzukaufen oder euer Freund euch an den Geschichtstest morgen erinnert, könnt ihr das direkt in die Aufgabenliste speichern. Fantastisch! von Negue und Redphoenix Extra Info Wir wissen, dass HabitRPG verwirrend sein kann, also könnt ihr von jetzt an ganz einfach nachprüfen, was jeder Aufgabentyp bewirkt, indem ihr auf das Fragezeichen neben dem Spaltennamen klickt. von Lemoness, lefnire und SabreCat ---- 05/06/2015 ---- 05/01/2015 Nach über einem Jahr an Beschwerden auf Trello und unzähligen Fehlerberichten auf Github, und nach fast fünf Monaten voll mit engagierten Debatten, Programmieren und Testen, haben wir endlich eine Überarbeitung der Klassenfähigkeiten und des Mana-Systems ausgeliefert. Vielen Dank an alle, die Meinungen, Zeit und Mühe beigesteuert haben! Hier ist, was passiert ist: GEWOHNHEITEN SCHÄDIGEN BOSSE Nun ist es noch einfacher, einem Boss Schaden zuzufügen, ohne Klassenfähigkeiten zu nutzen! Es war definitiv höchste Zeit, dass HabitRPG die Gewohnheiten auch auf Kämpfe anrechnet. Wir wurden unserem Namen nicht gerecht. MANA DIREKT MIT FORTSCHRITT VERKNÜPFT Mana war ziemlich kaputt: Ihr habt über Nacht welches bekommen, egal was ihr am Tag davor getan habt, und es war nur mit Aufgaben verknüpft. Das bedeutete, dass die Nutzung der Klassenfähigkeiten fast nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie gut ihr euch im wahren Leben gemacht habt, was den Zweck des Spiels verfehlte! Nun könnt ihr neben Aufgaben auch mit täglichen Aufgaben und positiven Gewohnheiten Mana verdienen! Ihr bekommt immer noch Mana über Nacht, aber wie viel ihr bekommt hängt davon ab, wie viele eurer täglichen Aufgaben ihr erledigt habt. Ihr könnt außerdem Mana verlieren, wenn ihr negative Gewohnheiten anklickt. Huch! Besser nicht zu oft nachgeben... KLASSENFÄHIGKEITEN VERSTÄRKT UND GESCHWÄCHT Einige bekanntermaßen zu starke Fähigkeiten wurden geschwächt, wie beispielsweise der Überraschungsangriff (der oft über 1000 GP pro Anwendung einbrachte), Flammenstoß (der es euch erlaubte viele Bosse mit nur einem Schlag zu besiegen, egal wie viel ihr an dem Tag getan habt) und Tapferer Charakter (welcher die berüchtigten "Ich habe eine tägliche Aufgabe abgehakt und habe 997 Levels hinzugewonnen" Fehlerberichte zur Folge hatte). Einige viel zu SCHWACHE Fähigkeiten wurden gestärkt, wie beispielsweise Handwerkszeug und Brennende Helle. Wir denken, dass ihr diese nun viel lieber mögen werdet! Für eine komplette Beschreibung der Änderungen, schaut euch diesen Blog-Beitrag an (Englisch). FEEDBACK GEBEN Wir verstehen, dass diese Änderungen für einige von euch störend sein können. Das tut uns leid! Wir hoffen, dass ihr sie mit der Zeit als eine drastische Verbesserung sehen werdet. Wir werden zwei Wochen warten (damit sich jeder an das neue System gewöhnen kann) und dann öffnen wir am 15. Mai eine Trello-Karte für Kommentare und Beurteilungen Für diejenigen unter euch, die ihre Attributspunkte neu verteilen wollen, nun da das neue System aktiv ist, gebt uns in diesem Github-Ticket eure Benutzer ID. (Diese findet ihr unter Einstellungen > API; gebt uns NICHT euer API Token.) Dieses Ticket ist auch dafür da, die Möglichkeit zu diskutieren, dass eine Neuverteilung der Attributspunkte keine Edelsteine mehr kostet. Wenn das ein Feature ist, das ihr gerne haben möchtet (oder das ihr hassen würdet), kommt auf jeden Fall vorbei und teilt es uns mit! von Alys, Verabird, brandonjreid, ShilohT, betaveros, SabreCat, chimericdream und alle, die uns auf Trello und Github Kommentare mit Feedback hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid großartig! Nach oben ---- April 2015 04/30/2015 Letzte Chance für Spring Fling Outfits, Haarfarben und Schimmernde Saat! Morgen wird in Habitica wieder alles beim Alten sein, wenn es also noch Spring Fling Gegenstände gibt, die ihr kaufen wollt, macht es besser jetzt! Die Saison Edition Gegenstände and Haarfarben werden erst nächsten März wieder zurück sein und wenn die Limited Edition Gegenstände wiederkehren, werden sie teurer sein oder geänderte Grafiken haben, also greift zu, solange es noch geht! Neue Ausrüstung in Kürze Wenn ihr traurig seid, dass die mit Gold kaufbare Ausrüstung verschwindet, macht euch keine Sorgen! Wir haben etwas Spaßiges in Arbeit... ---- 04/24/2015 April Überraschungsgegenstand: Fleißige Biene! von Lemoness Neue Sprachen Wir haben drei neue Sprachen zur Seite hinzugefügt: Japanisch, Serbisch und Chinesisch (Traditionell)! von Paglias, dem Japanischen Übersetzer-Team, dem Serbischen ÜbersetzerTeam und dem Chinesischen (Traditionell) Übersetzer-Team ---- 04/15/2015 Schlüssel zu den Zwingern kostenlos mit Triaden Bingo von gisikw Wettbewerb-Verbesserungen Von nun an bringen euch Wettbewerbslinks direkt zum betreffenden Wettbewerb anstatt an den Anfang der Liste. Und wenn ihr einen Wettbewerb editiert, wird der Name automatisch aktualisiert! von gisikw, chrisdotcode und TheHollidayInn ---- 04/07/2015 ---- 04/02/2015 Letzte Chance für den März-Überraschungsgegenstand Denkt daran: dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Aquamarin-Set zu bekommen! Wenn ihr die Aquamarin-Brille oder die Aquamarin-Rüstung haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 April Überraschungsbox von Lemoness Glänzende Samen Puh! Es war schwer, aber wir haben die Blumen gestürzt, die die Seite eingenommen hatten. Aber sie haben ein paar ihrer Glänzenden Samen zurückgelassen! Glänzende Samen werden bis zum 30. April im Saisonalen Shop erhältlich sein! von Lemoness und SabreCat Wettbewerbsbesitzer benachrichtigen Auf der Wettbewerbsseite könnt ihr nun auf die Namen der Wettbewerbsbesitzer klicken, um euch ihre Profile anzusehen, ihnen eine Nachricht zu schreiben oder zu sehen, wann sie das letzte Mal eingeloggt waren, falls ihr neugierig seid, ob der Wettbewerb noch aktiv ist. von TheHollidayInn ---- 04/01/2015 FEINDLICHE BLUMENÜBERNAHME DER FREUDE UND DES VERDERBENS - Freude und Verderben euch allen! von Lemoness und Baconsaur Nach oben ---- März 2015 03/29/2015 Pastell-Hautfarben Das Saison Edition Pastell-Hautfarbenset kann jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Das Set ist nur bis zum 30. April erhältlich und wird dann bis zum nächsten Spring Fling verschwinden. von McCoyly Schimmer-Haarfarben Die Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben können jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Nun könnt ihr das Haar eurer Avatare schimmerpink, schimmerlila, schimmerblau, schimmergrün, schimmerorange oder schimmergelb färben. Saison Edition Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, sind aber nur für kurze Zeit zu kaufen. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur wiederkehren, wenn sich etwas geändert hat, wie zum Beispiel die Grafiken oder der Preis. Diese Haarfarben erinnern einige von euch vielleicht an die Pastell-Haarfarben, die es im letzten Frühjahr gab. Diese Haarfarben wurden zugunsten der Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben eingemottet. Hier könnt ihr mehr über den Unterschied zwischen Saison und Limited Edition Gegenständen lesen! von Lemoness, crystalphoenix und mariahm Umfrage-Abzeichen vergeben Die Umfrage-Abzeichen wurden an alle vergeben, die an der Umfrage teilgenommen und ihre ID hinterlassen haben! Leider haben einige Leute ihre ID in der Umfrage angegeben. Deshalb haben wir keine Möglichkeit, die Umfrage mit ihren Benutzerkonten in Verbindung zu bringen und konnten ihnen das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen verleihen. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schreibt bitte eine Mail an Leslie. von Sugarfiend und Alys Gruppen-Sortierreihenfolge Wenn ihr von jetzt an die Sortierreihenfolge eurer Gruppe ändert, seht ihr die Änderung sofort. Ihr könnt die Sortierreihenfolge unter Soziales > Gruppe ändern. von ChokesMcGee ---- 03/25/2015 März Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Neue Moderatorin Zu guter Letzt haben wir eine neue Moderatorin auf der Seite: @Beffymaroo! Hurra! Kommt im Gasthaus vorbei und grüßt sie. ---- 03/20/2015 Spring Fling! Der Spring Fling Event ist da! Nehmt von heute bis zum 30. April an Habiticas reizender Feier teil. Frühjahrs-NPCs Es scheint als würden sich die NPCs überall auf der Seite richtig auf auf den Frühling einstimmen. Wer würde das nicht? Immerhin war das noch längst nicht alles! von Lemoness und Shaner ---- 03/17/2015 Neue Haustier-Quest: Killer Bunny Es gibt eine neue Quest-Rolle auf dem Marktplatz! Tief im Berg Aufschieberitis liegt ein einstmals possierliches Biest, das durch Vernachlässigung schreckenerregend wurde. Könnt ihr eure Kräfte sammeln und das Killer Bunny besiegen? Wenn ja, werdet ihr ein paar Häschen-Eier bekommen! von Draayder, Gully und TetoIsGreat Änderung beim Eierkauf Ihr könnt nun auf dem Marktplatz Quest-Eier kaufen, wenn ihr den zugehörigen Boss mindestens einmal besiegt habt! Bisher musstet ihr den Boss mindesten zweimal besiegen, um die Eier kaufen zu können. von Blade Letzter Tag für Umfrage und Abzeichen Der 18. März ist der letzte Tag, um diese Umfrage auszufüllen, um das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen zu bekommen oder aufzuaddieren! Nachdem sie geschlossen wurde, werden wir ein paar Tage brauchen, die Abzeichen zu verteilen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns Feedback gebt! von sugarfiend und SabreCat Ablegen/Zurücksetzen-Buttons Es ist jetzt einfacher, die Kostüme eurer Avatare zu ändern! Ihr könnt nun eure komplette Kampfausrüstung, Kostümteile und/oder Haustiere von der Ausrüstungsseite aus ablegen bzw. zurücksetzen, indem ihr die neuen "Ablegen" bzw. "Zurücksetzen" Buttons nutzt. von TheHolidayInn ---- 03/10/2015 Umfrage und Abzeichen Wir verteilen das rare "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen an alle Nutzer, die uns helfen, indem sie diese 10-Fragen-Umfrage ausfüllen! Wenn ihr das Abzeichen bereits habt, wird die Teilnahme an dieser neuen Umfrage diesen Erfolg hochzählen. Danke, dass ihr euch eine Minute Zeit nehmt, uns eure Meinung zu HabitRPG mitzuteilen! von sugarfiend und SabreCat Testimonials-Gilde Wir sammeln Empfehlungsschreiben von Nutzern, um sie auf der Startseite zusammen mit Bildern ihrer Avatare anzuzeigen. Wenn HabitRPG hilfreich für euch war und es euch nichts ausmacht, ein kurzes Zeugnis für uns zu hinterlassen, dann könnt ihr es hier posten. Danke für eure Hilfe! <3 Chat-Erweiterung Horacious Moreau hat eine Chat-Erweiterung für HabitRPG erstellt! Sie erzeugt eine Chat-Box für das Gasthaus, für Gruppen und Gilden. :) Der Chat-Client ist außerdem Open Source! Hier könnt ihr euch das Projekt ansehen. von Horacious Moreau ---- 03/03/2015 März-Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare im Frühlingsregen tanzen, Buntglas bewundern oder in der Hügellandschaft herumtollen! von (in dieser Reihenfolge) Sunstroke, Kiwibot und Uncommon Criminal Android App Benachrichtigungen Die Android App kann euch nun daran erinnern, euch einzuloggen! Geht einfach in die Einstellungen und wählt die Zeit, zu der ihr erinnert werden wollt. von Negue März Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Nach oben ---- Februar 2015 02/24/2015 Wie die meisten von euch sicher bemerkt haben, war die Seite gestern nicht erreichbar. Wir hatten einen plötzlichen Anstieg neuer Nutzer von Imgur, die die Server in die Knie gezwungen haben, als sie sich alle zur selben Zeit registriert haben. Es erwies sich als schwierig, die Server wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ihr könnt die technischen Details in diesem Github-Ticket lesen. Wir entschuldigen uns für die ganze Frustration! Gegen Mitternacht PST haben wir alle aktiven Nutzer im Gasthaus eingecheckt und ihre Nutzerkonten "eingefroren", damit sie durch ihre offenen täglichen Aufgaben keinen Schaden nehmen würden, in der Hoffnung, dass das die unverdienten Tode aufgrund der Serverprobleme verhindern würde. Deswegen schläft euer Avatar! Um aus dem Gasthaus auszuchecken, geht zu Soziales > Gasthaus > Das Gasthaus verlassen. Falls ihr gestorben seid, bevor wir euch ins Gasthaus einchecken konnten, könnt ihr eure Strähnen unter Aufgabe bearbeiten wiederherstellen und alle anderen Werte unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren. Ihr solltet alle verlorenen Gegenstände unter "Belohnungen" zurückkaufen können. Klappt das nicht, meldet euch unter Soziales > Gasthaus und ein Moderator wird euch helfen! Vielen Dank an all unsere unerschütterlichen Nutzer, die Fragen in den Sozialen Medien und den Chatrooms beantwortet haben und an alle, die uns nette Botschaften gesendet haben, während wir uns bemühten die Seite zu retten. Ihr seid unglaublich toll und wir kontinuierlich froh, eine so fürsorgliche und positive Community zu haben. Und willkommen, Imgurianer! Entschuldigt, dass euer Start so holprig war, aber wir können es nicht erwarten, euch kennenzulernen. Es gibt eine Camp Imgur Gilde , an der ihr vielleicht Freude habt. Und nun zurück zur Produktivität! Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Mehrere Aufgaben hinzufügen Habt ihr eine Menge Aufgaben, die ihr alle auf einmal anlegen müsst? Kein Problem! Nun könnt ihr einen Stapel an Aufgaben auf einmal anlegen, indem ihr auf "Add Multiple" unter der jeweiligen Eingabeleiste klickt. Wir hoffen, dass das zeitsparend für euch ist! von ChimericDream ---- 02/17/2015 Aktualisierung der Community-Richtlinien Wir haben die Community-Richtlinien um folgende Punkte erweitert: *Blade, ein neuer Moderator, ist aufgelistet! *Private Nachrichten wurden zu den Richtlinien für Private Orte hinzugefügt. *Spamming ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. *Sexismus wurde zur Liste unakzeptablen Verhaltens hinzugefügt. *Die Erstellung mehrerer Benutzerkonten zu Umgehung der Konsequenzen ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. ---- 02/12/2015 Wir wünschen einen frohen Valentinstag! Helft mit, all die großartigen Leute in eurem Leben zu motivieren, indem ihr ihnen liebevolle Valentinskarten schickt. Valentinskarten können für 10 Goldstücke auf dem Marktplatz gekauft werden. Für die Verteilung von Liebe und Freude in der Community bekommen der Sender UND der Empfänger das begehrte "Heiß geliebte Freunde" Abzeichen. Hurra! von Lemoness und SabreCat ---- 02/08/2015 E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen Wir haben E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen für verschiedene Ereignisse eingeführt, einschließlich Erhalt einer privaten Nachricht, Einladung zu einer Gruppe, Gilde oder Quest und Erhalt von Edelstein- oder Abo-Geschenken! Es ist noch mehr in Planung, wie z.B. die vielgewünschten Check-in-Erinnerungen. Ihr möchtet bestimmte Arten von Benachrichtigungen nicht erhalten? Kein Problem! Geht einfach zu den Benachrichtigungseinstellungen, um uns zu sagen, welche genau ihr erhalten und nicht erhalten wollt. Unsere Kurier-Drachen werden dem gerne nachkommen! von paglias und Lemoness Umstellung des Login-Typs Möchtet ihr eure E-Mail-Adresse ändern oder von Facebook-Login zu E-Mail-Login wechseln (oder umgekehrt)? Gute Neuigkeiten! Ihr könnt das nun selbst ändern, unter Einstellungen! von Lefnire ---- 02/03/2015 ---- 02/02/2015 Februar Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Neue Quest-Beschreibungen Wir haben die Quest-Beschreibungen überarbeitet. Wenn ihr mit der Maus über die Quest-Rollen fahrt, könnt ihr nun die Boss- bzw. Sammel-Statistiken sowie die Belohnungen, die ihr bei Quest-Abschluss bekommt, sehen! von Blade "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist zu Ende Der "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist vorbei! Danke an alle Teilnehmer. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner genannt werden, da wir alle Breiträge persönlich durchsehen müssen. Danke für eure Geduld! Nach oben ---- Januar 2015 01/30/2015 ---- 01/26/2015 Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt von Lemoness Neues Audio Theme Es gibt ein neues Audio Theme: Watt's Theme! Ihr könnt zwischen Watt's Theme und dem Theme von Daniel dem Barden hin und her schalten, indem ihr auf das Megaphon in der oberen rechten Ecke klickt. Watt's Theme wurde von Harry Pepe erstellt. Hier könnt ihr seine LinkedIn-Seite besuchen. von Hpepe4 und Blade Quest-Rollen-Redesign Wir haben die Quest-Rollen neu designt, sodass sie optisch einmalig sind! Quest-Typ und Schwierigkeitsgrad sind durch die Rollenränder gekennzeichnet (Leichter Boss = Grün, Mittelschwerer Boss = Gelb, Schwerer Boss = Rot, Sammel-Quest = Blau, Wutleisten-Boss = Lila Punkte) und durch ein Icon am unteren linken Rand, das die Quest symbolisisert. von UncommonCriminal und Rattify "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb endet bald Denkt daran: Der 31. Januar ist der letzte Tag, um am Spread the Word Wettbewerb teilzunehmen und sich die Chance auf 100 Edelsteine zu sichern! Wir werden ab dem 1. Februar keine neuen Bewerbungen mehr annehmen. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner bekannt gegeben werden, weil wir alle Einsendungen persönlich durchgehen müssen. Viel Glück! ---- 01/23/2015 Das Schreckliche Stressbiest ist BESIEGT! Wir haben es geschafft! Mit einem letzten Hieb löst sich das Schreckliche Stressbiest in eine Schneewolke auf. Die Flocken fallen funkelnd zu Boden während jubelnde Habiticaner ihre Haus und Reittiere umarmen. Unsere Tiere und NPCs sind wieder sicher! Stoïstille ist gerettet! SabreCat spricht sanft zu einem kleinen Säbelzahn. "Finde bitte die Bewohner der Stoïstillen Steppen und bringe sie zu uns", sagt er. Einige Stunden später kommt der Säbelzahn zurück und eine Herde Mammut-Reiter folgt ihm langsam. Ihr erkennt die vordere Reiterin als Lady Glaciate, die Anführerin von Stoïstille. "Mächtige Habiticaner", sagt sie, "meine Bürger und ich schulden euch den tiefsten Dank und die tiefsten Entschuldigungen. In dem Bemühen, unsere Steppen vor den Aufruhr zu schützen, haben wir angefangen, all unseren Stress heimlich in die eisigen Berge zu verbannen. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass er über die Generationen hinweg zu dem Stressbiest heranwachsen würde, das ihr gesehen habt! Als es sich losriss, hat es uns alle an seiner Stelle in den Bergen gefangen und stellte unseren geliebten Tieren nach." Ihr trauriger Blick folgt dem fallenden Schnee. "Wir haben mit unserer Torheit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Seid versichert, dass wir in Zukunft mit unseren Problemen zu euch kommen, bevor unsere Probleme selbst zu euch kommen." ---- 01/21/2015 DRITTER STRESS-SCHLAG! ---- 01/20/2015 "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" Abzeichen könnt zwei neue Abzeichen verdienen: "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo"! "Meister aller Reittiere" wird Nutzern verliehen, die alle 90 Standard-Reittiere gesammelt haben, und "Triaden Bingo" ist für diejenigen, die alle Standard-Haustiere gesammelt, alle 90 zu Reittieren herangezogen und 90 weitere Haustiere ausgebrütet haben. Wow! Beachtet, dass Quest-Haustiere und Quest-Reittiere nicht zu "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" hinzugezählt werden. Wenn ihr gerade die Kriterien erfüllt, bekommt ihr die Abzeichen. Wenn ihr allerdings eure Reittiere bereits freigelassen habt, bekommt ihr das Abzeichen leider erst, wenn ihr wieder alle gesammelt habt. von Taldin, Blade, Lorian, Aiseant und Hanztan Gruppen-Sortieroptionen Auf der Gruppen-Seite könnt ihr nun die Avatare eurer Freunde aufsteigend oder absteigend sortieren! Damit die Änderungen wirksam werden, müsst ihr die Seite neu laden. von Blade und Viirus Datierte Aufgaben Ihr könnt jetzt die Reiter in der Aufgaben-Spalte dazu nutzen, eure Aufgaben mit Datum zu sehen und zu sortieren! Einfach den "Datiert"-Reiter anklicken und nur die Aufgaben mit Frist werden angezeigt. Im Moment sind sie nicht nach Datum sortiert, aber wir werden diese Funktion später noch umsetzen. von Alys Stressbiest Verzweiflung ausgelöst Wir haben es bald geschafft, Habiticaner! Mit Fleiß und täglichen Aufgaben haben wir die Lebenspunkte des Stressbiests auf nur 500.000 reduziert! Die Kreatur brüllt und schlägt verzweifelt um sich, und seine Wut steigt schneller denn je. Das Monster --- AHHH! --- schwingt mich und Matt umher mit erschreckendem Tempo und startet einen blendenden Schneesturm, der es erschwert, Treffer zu landen. Wir werden unsere Anstrengungen verdoppeln müssen, aber fasst Mut - das ist ein Zeichen, dass das Stressbiest kurz vor der Niederlage steht. Gebt jetzt nicht auf! Bitte? Das Stressbiest steigert seine Wut und Abwehr! Erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben und schädigt so den Welt-Boss! Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/19/2015 WELT-BOSS: ZWEITER STRESS-SCHLAG! von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/15/2015 "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb Erinnerung Für den Fall, dass ihr es verpasst habt: Wir veranstalten unseren zweiten "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: schreibt einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 in einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen Leuten von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag wird 100 Edelsteine erhalten und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten jeweils 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr lesen und mitmachen! ---- 01/13/2015 ---- 01/08/2015 Welt-Boss: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest! Ein neuer Welt-Boss ist im Gasthaus erschienen! Alle absolvierten Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben der Habiticaner schädigen den Welt-Boss. Unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben füllen die Stress-Schlag-Leiste. Wenn die Leiste voll ist, wird der Welt-Boss einen NPC angreifen. Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. Lest weiter für mehr Details! Winter-Handlungsstrang: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest greift an! von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/05/2015 Januar-Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun kann euer Avatar einen eisigen Gipfel erklimmen, in einer Eishöhle zittern oder durch die verschneiten Kiefern wanderen! von Kiwibot, Sunstroke und Rattify Lösungstest für Cron-Fehler Heute werden wir eine mögliche Lösung für einen Fehler testen, der manchmal dafür sorgt, dass Tägliche Aufgaben am folgenden Tag nicht zurückgesetzt werden. Es ist eine große Änderung, also werden wir die Seite sehr genau beobachten, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts kaputt geht. Wenn ihr in den nächsten Tagen irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Tageswechsel oder dem Zurücksetzen der Täglichen Aufgaben habt, dann teilt uns das bitte sofort auf GitHub mit. Danke! Anpassungen am Datumsformat Es gibt eine neue Option unter Einstellungen , mit der ihr das Datumsformat ändern könnt. Nun könnt ihr eure Daten als MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY oder YYYY/MM/DD darstellen. von Verabird ---- 01/03/2015 Januar Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb Zu Ehren der guten Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr veranstalten wir den zweiten "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: Veröffentlicht einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 auf einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag bekommt 100 Edelsteine verliehen und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten bekommen je 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr erfahren und teilnehmen! Winter-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Nach einem freudeerfüllten Silvesterabend erwachen die Habiticaner durch ein Grollen, das sie aus ihren Ulkigen Festhüten schüttelt. Als sie zu ihren Fenstern eilen, sehen sie... eine Massenflucht? Eine donnernde Herde von Mammuten rennt vorbei, Säbelzähne brüllen und Dinosaurier - sowohl gefederte als auch geschuppte - schlittern mit voller Geschwindigkeit entlang. Die Habiticaner starren mit offenen Mündern, aber bevor jemand reagieren kann, ist die Horde durch Habit City gesaust und in der Ferne verschwunden. Sie hinterlässt nur Abdrücke im Schnee, heulenden Wind und ein paar zertrampelte Neujahrkarten. Den Habiticanern wird geraten, die Ruhe zu bewahren und in dieser verwirrenden und schweren Zeit nicht dem Stress nachzugeben. Wir haben SabreCat den verängstigten Tieren aus den Stoïstillen Steppen hinterher geschickt, und er arbeitet daran, sie zu beruhigen, sodass wir sie in die sicheren Ställe zurückbringen können. Wir hoffen, bald eine Erklärung für die Seltsamkeiten zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit behaltet all eure Haus- und Reittiere drinnen. Hier könnt ihr die früheren Folgen des Winter-Handlungsstrangs lesen! Nach oben Category:News